


Romantic&Sexual Love

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Tony Stark [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, 傻黄甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 这篇是看完《银护2》之后就一直想搞，结果最近又是作业又是考试又是论文，一拖拖到了现在…自以为可以搞个谈恋爱的剧情，写完之后发现果然不！管！什！么！开！头！我都能拐！到！床！上！嗯…大概就是，没有打一炮解决不了的情欲之爱吧（？）延续MCU背景，很多是关于复联3乱七八糟的设想，不过也就是想让Quill替我疼（♂）爱爸爸而已，各种意义上的。





	Romantic&Sexual Love

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是看完《银护2》之后就一直想搞，结果最近又是作业又是考试又是论文，一拖拖到了现在…自以为可以搞个谈恋爱的剧情，写完之后发现果然不！管！什！么！开！头！我都能拐！到！床！上！  
> 嗯…大概就是，没有打一炮解决不了的情欲之爱吧（？）延续MCU背景，很多是关于复联3乱七八糟的设想，不过也就是想让Quill替我疼（♂）爱爸爸而已，各种意义上的。

从见到Tony Stark的第一眼起，Peter Quill就有种糟糕的悸动——作为银河宇宙赫赫有名的星爵，敏锐的本能曾无数次拯救他于生死攸关，所以，他当然不动声色地选择了相信心底莫名的讯号。就算迫于形式为对抗灭霸不得不临时联手，起初他也是对这位复仇者总裁尽量敬而远之。  
不过，有时候，人越是刻意去做什么，事情往往就会更像脱缰的野马一样，朝着相反的方向狂奔，最后一去不返。  
就像Groot之于Rocket，Gamora之于Nebula，Peter觉得，这个人可能也是天生就要来克他的。

（一点都不）诚实地讲，他讨厌钢铁侠。  
他讨厌这个自以为是的家伙总是趁他不注意，就闷在实验室里给整个护卫队的飞行服和武器都悄悄升了级；讨厌这个万恶的资本家无声承担下所有的战损，好像只要他想，所有的钱都会从天而降；更讨厌这个不要命的混蛋在明知能量即将耗尽的情况下，冒着九死一生的危险毅然决然地冲向他们，独自担下致命的火力，带着满身淋漓的鲜血还要逞能若无其事地调笑。  
他真的讨厌他。  
就算他是个惊采绝艳的天才、又是个家财万贯的金主；就算他暖棕色的大眼睛里藏着星空苍穹；就算他音乐品位一流，甚至比他还要更会跳舞。

Peter实在无法理解，那群信誓旦旦自称他家人的硬骨头，为什么在Tony Stark三两句甜言蜜语的攻势下一个个都倒戈敌方：Rocket，跟他吵嘴时一向伶牙俐齿的蠢浣熊像是丢了舌头；Groot更是直接张开手臂来了个热情的拥抱，要不是它现在恢复了体型，恐怕恨不得钻进对方的西装口袋；连最难搞定的Nebula都表示了支持默许。  
简直是对他在当初还未与复仇者结盟时说出的那些话赤裸裸地打脸。  
他口口声声和对方不一样——他团结一心不离不弃的家人，恐怕心都跟着飞进了Stark大厦里。

更重要的是，他也受够了这种失控的感觉。  
他受够了只要有Tony存在的场合，他就总是情不自禁去寻找他的身影，然后在Tony敏感地投过视线时，像做小偷一样快速瞟开。天知道——他越是情绪波动激烈的时候，就越容易口不择言，偏偏每次一对上Tony的眼睛，他就莫名其妙紧张得要命，看似表面还在针锋相对地吵架跑火车，脑子里根本乱哄哄成一团，没有意识自己在说什么。  
Peter发誓，他真的不是故意揭开Tony最狰狞的那道伤疤，他没想攻讦复仇者之间的情谊…看在上帝的份上，他的口无遮拦，他根本没想过要说什么四分五裂这类的讥讽…别说讥讽，他甚至一丁点也不想伤害那个男人。他痛恨那张玩世不恭的脸上一直挂着云淡风轻的面具，但他更痛恨他亲手打破了那张面具之后，Tony竖起浑身的尖刺意欲反驳却丢盔弃甲惶然无措的模样。  
那让他见鬼的心碎。

×××  
Peter夹在摩肩接踵的人群里，远远地望着舞台上最耀眼的焦点，身边踩着高跟鞋的盛装姑娘一个个都战斗力横扫八方，抓紧一切机会向前拥挤。连绵不断的尖叫声融进会场震耳欲聋的舞曲节奏里，扑朔迷离的女声给灯光下踩着舞步的总裁蒙上了一层旖旎的色调，拧身旋转时昂贵定制的西装外套被肆意抛下舞台，引起又一轮疯狂的表白。  
简直比他追过最大牌的明星还要抢手，Peter被推着前行时想道。

投射的大荧幕里酒红色的衬衫贴身勾勒出腰线，浅金领带也在弯腰时连同领口扣一同扯开，裁剪精良的西裤碍眼地包裹着里面灵活扭动的肉体，这个该死的万人迷不但非常会跳舞，还很擅长勾引人口干舌燥。

“嗨，Peter？原来你也这来看Tony…”  
“不，别碰我，Mantis…”耳边响起的女声把Peter吓了一跳，他本能地回过身与Mantis拉开距离，说真的，他实在怕了她跟那个头脑简单四肢发达的大块头，读心…还是读情什么的，管他呢，他再也不想重新经历一次那种‘浪漫又性奋’的尴尬局面，“我只是来……”  
“认真的？我还以为…你打算允我跳支舞之类的呢。”熟悉的上扬声线夹着轻笑插进他的话语，似是而非的抱怨像是小猫爪尖，勾着人刺痒痒得说不出拒绝。  
“啊…”Peter循声看向本该被包围在最中央的男人，此刻正站在他身旁俏皮地行着邀请礼，昏暗灯光下毫无异样的眉眼，就…活像那天他们之间什么都没有发生过，又或者说，他已经重新筑立起更厚的围墙，将心底的伤疤锁进监牢，“Redbone，《Come and get your love》？”  
Peter抿紧嘴唇，握住那只骨节分明的温暖手掌，“当然…我的荣幸。”

×××   
如果他的语言中枢不是跟着Ego一起被带走了，那就一定是他离开地球太久，跟不上时代的潮流了。  
一支舞最后跳到床上绝对是在Peter预料之外，除了Tony实在火辣得要命，似有若无的距离蹭得他一股心火疯狂往下燃烧，他以前从没敢把跳舞和性爱往一起挂钩。  
但一切的荒谬放到Tony身上仿佛都能化腐朽为神奇，美妙地变成合乎情理。

温软的舌头灵活地滑进他的口腔，绕着牙床炫技似的舔了一圈，最后黏人地卷上他还没反应过来的舌头，红酒的甘醇渡进味觉里，钻进他牛仔裤里的调皮手指让Peter头晕目眩。他仰头望着跨坐在他身上居高临下的万人迷：镶金纽扣被随意地扯落，原本该是禁欲系的衬衫如今四敞大开，松松垮垮地挂在身上，暖黄的灯光逆着他的眉眼，遥不可及，又让人口干舌燥。

Peter一时忘了他到底是想屏住鼻息还是想深吸一口气，但那只干燥的手掌抓住他鼓在内裤里的阴茎时，一切都变成了喘息，他后知后觉地意识到自己无意识的勃起。环绕在柱身上的手指娴熟地磨蹭着，Peter抬手握住衬衫里Tony若隐若现的侧腰，艰难地清了清喑哑的喉咙，“哈…原来综艺秀场幕后直通HBO电视台（＊注1）？我一直以为我们之间的分级是全年龄。”  
Tony眨眨眼，大方地任由Peter一路摸进他的后腰，火热的温度烫得那块皮肤反射瑟缩，弯身咬住Peter的下巴轻笑道， “大概…限制级更能提高收视率。”

内裤被Tony跃动的手指拉开，欲望几乎迫不及待地弹跳出来，修剪圆润的指甲刮过表皮，Peter呻吟了一声微扬起被舔湿的下颌，沿着脊骨的曲线一路抚摸向下，“所以《爱乐之城》的剧本现在宣布退役了，接下来要播出的是《五十度黑》？”  
“而且还是…嗯、Stark限量禁断版。”最后落在臀肉上的手掌让Tony的调侃夹杂上不稳的鼻音，倒取润滑液的动作被打断，手抖地直接往外挤出一大滩。  
甜蜜的草莓味扩散在空气里，滑到身后的触感冰凉，刺激着Peter的感官。他回手按住Tony的手指，准备本色出演的总裁挑起眉，视线交汇时Peter搭在他腰间的手臂圈紧，猛然翻身调转了两人的处境。

“嘿…甜心，等、等等——”Tony陷在柔软的大床里，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他脖颈，他本能地挣扎着被动的劣势，却恰如其反地让Peter挤进了他的腿间——不习惯的危机感几乎让他寒毛倒立，他低喘着抗议那两根摸进臀缝的手指，“你可能拿错剧本了…”  
“观众才是上帝——这是你刚刚表达的中心思想。”Peter无辜地与他对视，爱不释手地抓揉着亿万富翁肉感极佳的臀瓣——就跟看起来，或者说…跟他想象中一样的迷人，不，甚至超出预期的火辣。他扣住Tony不安分的手腕高按过头顶，凹陷进尾椎下的入口接触到沾满液体的手指时应激地瑟缩，接着就被Peter打开，缓慢地挤进后穴里。

微凉的黏液与体内火热的温度截然相反，清晰的异物感让Tony喘息着轻咒了一声，惹得Peter没忍住又吻住了他还带着酒香的嘴唇。转动的手指像探索星球似的，执着地按压过内壁的每个角落，直到润滑液全都一滴不漏地融化进甬道，将那里变得绵软而乖顺。  
Tony不自觉地回应着他邀请的唇舌，随着深入的扩张攥紧了他的手臂。Peter有些好笑地看着他迅速丢盔弃甲，自暴自弃似的整个人攀附上来，最后搅了搅足够湿软的后穴，将欲望抵在水光淋漓的入口，“准备迎接推陈出新…总裁。”

“狡辩、哈…”后穴被放大了不止一圈的尺寸一寸寸打开，缓慢而坚定的入侵甚至能让Tony感知到Peter具体的形状，在他掰开Tony的大腿沉身顶进深处时，Tony呻吟着弓起腰，促使那根性器加速撑开他的全部。  
“这叫据理力争。”充分开拓过疆域的好处显而易见，Tony的身体里滚烫而紧致，紧紧贴附着他的内壁像是天然温泉，Peter凭着探索的记忆朝着里面最敏感的地带碾压而去，收获到沾染上甜美的颤音后开始准确的撞击。

Tony抬腿勾住他律动的腰，肠液与润滑剂将甬道浸得水淋淋的，入口也被挤出的黏液沾成一片狼藉，前列腺被碾过时肠肉颤巍巍地翕动着，每次整根贯穿时，圆润的臀肉被撞进凹陷，与囊袋拍打出“啪啪”的闷声。  
Tony的眼眸也水淋淋的，流淌着熟透的焦糖，雾气昭昭地倒映着Peter炙热的神情。Peter突然想不清楚自己为什么看不惯Tony，又或许从始至终那都不是讨厌，而恰是嫉妒和愤怒的负面情绪蒙蔽了尊重和歆慕，他嫉妒那些人能心安理得地放肆挥霍这个男人的付出，更愤怒Tony云淡风轻背负下诸多中伤与误解。

“呜嗯…申请、哈…申请闭幕…”Tony颤抖着抚摸上快要勃发的阴茎，痉挛的后穴无助地承载着激烈的撞击，沾得到处都是的草莓味丝丝缕缕冲进鼻腔。Peter连同他的手一起包裹在掌心， 拇指刮过湿漉漉流着前液的小孔，目不转睛地逡巡过Tony脸上每一个细枝末节。  
轻吻落在胸前不再会发光的新反应堆周围——小心翼翼地，仿佛那块灰黑黯淡的填充是什么稀世的珍宝，温暖的嘴唇像是穿透胸腔烫在他失速的心跳上。濒临风浪高潮的快感瞬间咆哮着将他淹没，Tony战栗着，呜咽着，失控地绞紧Peter冲刺的欲望，茫然中涌入的热流到仿佛要灌进胃里，一只宽大的手掌将他拢进沾满荷尔蒙的火热胸膛。

“对不起。”

彩蛋一：

“对不起。”  
“…哈？别说这是场错误，也别说你要对我负责。”  
“你知道我在说什么。”  
“我不小心拨通了什么深夜情感电台吗？”

“之前的事…我真的很抱歉，Tony，我承认我对复仇者之间的相处模式看不惯…但我从来没有想伤害你。”Peter搭在Tony腰间的手不自觉地收紧，“我是想说…嗯，加入银河护卫队怎么样？我可以…呃，我们…做你永远不会抛弃背离、更不会拔刀相向的家人。”  
 “事实上，你口中的“们”除了你大概现在也都住在我那，而且你知道的，为了无限宝石的事，最近大厦里恐怕都没有空房间能分给你。”Tony停顿了一下，眨了眨眼，Peter手心里的汗水让他不自在地动了动，“但…我不介意借你半张床。”

彩蛋二：

＊星爵与钢铁侠一炮定情不久后，某一天：  
“Peter，来试试这个——”  
从工作间里探出头的Tony看着应声回头的两双眼睛，后文直接被堵回了喉腔，“呃…”  
“嗨嗨～Mr Stark？你怎么知道我来了？有什么需要帮忙吗？今天学校临时通知放假……”  
“呃……那当然，有什么是我不知道的？”

＊当夜：  
“Pete…嗯、啊啊…别…”  
“哈、哈啊…Quill…松开…”

“Peter QUILL！！你跟一个孩子计较什么？！”

＊注1：防止有姑娘没懂梗，俗称看美剧必逃不过的HBO收费电视台…《色欲都市》《权力的游戏》等一系列色情暴力R级剧集都是这位出品。

 

Fin


End file.
